Why Can't We Be Friends
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Vince's top Raw stars are misbehaving and always at each others throats. He has an idea to help them get along better. But does it work,or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- And here I go again, only this time it isn't a one parter, it's a 8 parter. This idea just came to me, let me know what you think.**

**Summary: Vince isn't happy with the recent behavior and actions of his top Raw stars, and decides to do something about it. **

There was a memo floating around the backstage arena at the Civics Center where Raw was being held, briefly listing six mens names, informing them to meet in Vince's office at seven, and not to be late. None of the six knew what it was about, so they were curious to find out what it was. Around six forty five, the men began crowding outside of Vince's office, knowing not to go in until seven. None of the six wanting to anger their boss intentionally.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Randy asks the three other men around him. Two still hadn't showed up yet.

"Vince probably wants to talk to me about a title run that I greatly deserve." Chris says leaning against the wall.

"Then what does he want the rest of us for?" John asks.

"Obviously to see which one of you assclowns are going to job to me." Chris answers, no hint of joking in his voice.

"Something tells me that isn't why he called us all here." Cody says, not in the mood to hear Chris talk about how great he is.

"Your right Junior, you aren't even good enough to job to me."

"Chris, I'm half of the tag team champions." Cody reminds him.

"That doesn't compare to..."

"You being the first undisputed champion." Randy, John and Cody finish at the same time.

"Exactly."

"Where are Hunter and Shawn?, it's almost seven." Randy asks, changing the subject. It was about that time, they two missing links were seen walking down the corridor, laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"What are you two laughing at?" John asks the older men.

"Hunter put...hair dye...in Steph's...shampoo." Shawn says between fits of laughter.

"You guys are so childish." Cody says.

"Yeah, really. Why the hell didn't you let me in on it?" Chris asks, offended he was left out.

"Last minute decision. Besides, we don't like you." Hunter says.

"Guys. It's time to go in." Randy announces, knocking on Vince's office door. They hear a loud "come in" and opened the door. All that was inside was a TV monitor, a desk, leather couch, and Vince. They all stand in a line, not saying anything, in front of the large desk.

"Sit." Vince said sternly to all six men, who immediately sit down in a chair.

"Glad your all on time, must say I'm surprised." Vince says, glancing at the men in front of him.

"I went around personally and rounded these monkeys up so we would be on time." Chris says, the first to speak up.

"I'm sure Chris. So I'm sure your all wondering why I called you in here, so let's get down to it. I'm ordering you all to therapy. Counseling if you will. Just one session for each of you, then one all together." Vince informs them.

"Why." John asks, thinking Vince was joking.

"Recent events that have been brought to my attention."

"Such as?" Randy asks, wanting him to continue. He didn't need a therapy session.

"Well, for starters, the recent car trip you guys went on when the flights were cancelled. That night out at the bar you boys had recently. What happened while playing poker, and Randy's birthday party."

"Why does that make us need therapy, or counseling?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, and Jeff was in on all of that. Why isn't he here?" Randy adds.

"To put it simply, your men aren't nice to each other. Framing each other, letting each other stranded, constantly yelling at each other. I want that all fixed." Vince says. Cena and Orton got Cody in trouble with the poker game, Hunter and Shawn left the other men stranded when their van broke down, and Chris is always getting into an argument.

"So why isn't Jeff here?" John asks, repeating what Randy said.

"Jeff's the only normal one out of you all."

"Vince, I think your doing the right thing here. Did you call me in so I could be the counselor?" Chris asks.

"No, your going to have a session also."

"What? I'm Y2J, I'm King of the world. I don't need this." Chris said, his temper rising.

"That there is my point. You have anger issues Chris. You all need to start getting along with each other." Vince says.

"Especially you Cody. Your young and your just starting out, and so far, you have been the only one who has been a part of all these recent events. You don't want to be known as a hell raiser do you?" Vince continues.

"No." Cody answered shyly. He was anything but a hell raiser. It was these other idiots that got him into those messes. He was quiet, and rarely talked.

"Hunter, Shawn. You two need to start acting your age. DX is over now."

"Suck it." Vince rolls his eyes, deciding not to comment.

"When do these sessions start?" Randy asks, not looking forward to it at all.

"Tomorrow. There will be six separate sessions, then one all together."

"Who is going first?" John asks.

"Jericho."

**A/N- Next chapter, Jericho meets the counselor, it doesn't go how it is supposed to though. **


	2. Chapter 2: I want a couch

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like this. It shouldn't take me to long to post chapters, maybe one a day. I started with Chris because I figured he would be the easiest to write. Tell me what you think.**

"Mr. Jericho, how are you doing today?" The counselor asked.

"Where's the couch? Why in the hell is there no couch for me to lay on?"

"That's a thing for the movies, we use good old chairs here."

"Is that your way of saying I'm not good enough for a couch?"

"I assure you that is not the reason."

"Do you know who I am Tim?" Chris asks, calling him by his first name, although told to call him Dr. Williams. Tim picked up the folder in front of him and scanned it.

"Chris Jericho."

"That's right. Chris Jericho. First ever undisputed champion. I shouldn't be here anyway, but since I am, I should get a couch."

"I'm sorry about the couch. But Mr. McMahon believes it would be best if we figure out why you and the other men don't get along that well. He said the backstage area before Raw is hell."

"It's jealousy. They are all jealous of me. This dates back to when I first started wrestling. They have always resented me for being better then them."

"Is that why you insisted on an immediate title shot when you returned a few months ago?" Tim asks, jotting down some notes.

"Yes. I'm better then Randy Orton. WWE needed saved from him."

"Then why didn't you win?"

"It was that damn JBL, he kicked my head. I had the walls locked in, Orton was ready to tap, I had the match won."

"I see. Are you married Chris?"

"Of course the ayatollah is married. Are you trying to ask if I'm gay? I'm not Cody!" Chris yells at him.

"Are you sure Cody is gay Chris?"

"Of course I am. The boy says things I don't understand, hugs Bob in the ring, never hooks up with girls. He is gay."

"Did you ever ask him if he was gay?"

"Yes."

"So he admitted her was gay then?"

"No, he keeps saying he isn't."

"I think your judgmental."

"Listen assclown. I am not judgmental. Now hurry up and end this thing, I got better things to do."

"Your conceited and pushy." Tim continues, writing down more notes.

"I'm going to kick your ass like I did Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania 19." Chris threatens.

"If I remember correctly, you lost that match."

"What does any of this have to do with me getting along with those other monkeys?"

"Nothing yet, just getting a little back information. We can move on now if you like."

"Good, get on with it Junior."

"I'll go over the list of men, and you tell me what you think of them in one word."

"Great. Let's make this quick."

"Randy Orton?"

"Assclown."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Gay."

"John Cena?"

"Monkey."

"Hunter Helmsley?"

"Jackass."

"Shawn Michaels?"

"Old." Chris finished.

"You didn't say one positive thing about any of them." Tim commented, writing down more notes.

"There's nothing positive to say about them."

"If you dislike these men so much, why do you talk to them."

"Hey Junior, they talk to me. Not that I blame them of course. I am a better wrestler than any of them."

"Even though at one point they all beat you in a match?"

"I object. Cody never beat me, and I was having an off day with the rest."

"If I remember correctly, wasn't John Cena the reason you got fired two years ago?"

"I thought you were supposed to make me like him, not hate him more?"

"First I have to figure out why you don't like him."

"Well hurry up and figure out why I hate him so I can leave."

"Mr. McMahon ordered an hour session, you have fifteen minutes to go."

"I think I'm better suited as the counselor. I clearly don't belong here. The others, yes, me, no."

"I don't think so Chris."

"Let me ask you some questions Jim."

"It's Tim."

"Do you get along with all your co-workers Jim?"

"Well no."

"Then you must have a problem. Let's try to figure out what it is."

"Chris, your missing..."

"It's Mr. Jericho. Tell me why you don't get along with all your co-workers. We need to get to the bottom of this problem."

"Listen..."

"Hurry up, we are running out of time. I don't have all night Jim."

"We are just different. It's impossible to get along with everybody." Tim says.

"Then what the hell am I doing here Junior? So there are five people I don't get along with, so what?"

"Mr. McMahon said you don't get along with no one though." As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, the small timer on the desk went off, signaling time was up."

"It was nice talking to you Jimmy, I hope we can do it sometime again." Chris says, standing up and walking out the door.

"I hope the others aren't like that." Tim said to himself. He got no where with Chris at all.

**A/N- Next up, Hunter. Will it go better than Chris's did? **


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking this. I'm having fun writing it. This one was even easier than Jericho. Read and tell me what you think. **

"Is there a reason Mr. Michaels is with you?" Tim asks, as Hunter and Shawn sit down.

"DX goes nowhere with each other." Shawn answers.

"This is supposed to be a one one one session. I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Michaels."

"Hunter, tell him I can stay."

"Shawn goes, I go." Hunter tells Tim.

"Hunter, Shawn will have his session later. I need to speak with you alone."

"If your not down with Shawn staying, I got two words for you."

"DX isn't even together anymore." Tim points out.

"Suck it." Hunter and Shawn say at the same time.

"Mr. McMahon's orders say you can't be in here Shawn. One hour is all I ask with Hunter."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!

"No."

"For gods sake, get out Shawn." Tim says, losing his temper ten minutes into his second session of the night.

"Using the Lords name in vain, is not a good way to get on my good side." Shawn says, while Hunter smirks, knowing how Shawn gets about the Lord.

"I didn't mean it like that Shawn, but please, I'll see you later on tonight I'm sure."

"Do you like cake Tim? I'm the cake eating champion, did you know that?" Shawn asks.

"Shawn, save this for our session later. I need to focus on Hunter."

"Can we call you Timmy?" Hunter interjects.

" Let's stick to Mr. Williams please."

"Sure Tim, anything you want."

"Hunter, times running out. Please ask your friend to leave." Tim sighs, feeling a headache coming on.

"Let's make a deal. Shawn stays and I cooperate with this little get together Vinny Mac ordered." Hunter proposes.

"Alright fine." Tim agrees hesitantly, knowing the boss won't like this when he finds out.

"Great. I knew you would see it my way."

"Lets start from the beginning. Your married to Stephanie McMahon right?"

"Ha, Hunter, do you think the hair dye set in yet?" Shawn asks.

"Probably, princess has to shower twice a day." Hunter says with a laugh.

"Man I wish we could see it."

"Me to. Maybe I should find her and take a picture, use it for blackmail."

"Yeah, we could use it to get title shots."

"And better storylines." Hunter adds, while Tim thinks of fifty different ways to kill himself with a pen.

"Remember that time Big Kev dyed his hair and it turned gray?" Shawn asks, remembering the early days in the 90's.

"Then he tried to play it cool saying he wanted it gray." Hunter continues laughing.

"Guys! This has nothing to do with the session. I need to ask you questions about the other guys on the roster." Tim interjects, not wanting them to continue going down memory lane.

"They can't take jokes at all. They take everything personal." Hunter said.

"Especially Cody." Shawn adds.

"Yeah really. Like when we got him arrested and he danced with a guy! That wasn't our fault really."

"How were we supposed know he acts up when he has a few beers?"

"Or when he sang Faith Hill that night. Totally not our fault."

"Even though we signed him up for it." Shawn says.

"Okay stop. We are getting off topic." Tim says, beginning to count the minutes until this session is over. Eighteen to go.

"Sorry Tim. What was your question again?" Hunter asks.

"I'm going to name some guys and in short sentences you tell me what comes to mind."

"What are we, ten?" Tim ignores the comment and continues.

"John Cena?"

"Whigger." Hunter says, getting a fit of laughter from Shawn.

"Randy Orton?"

"Monotone, robotic, boring, slow, unprofessional."

"Chris Jericho?"

"Loud, talks about himself a lot."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Young, potentially gay, not a good drunk, but a fun one."

"Shawn Michaels?"

"Showstopper, Mr. WrestleMania, the icon, the main event." Hunter says, shooting Shawn a look of admiration.

"How long have you and Mr. Michaels been friends?" Tim asks, taking notes on everything Hunter just said, he finally feels like they are getting somewhere.

"Thirteen years."

"Have you two ever had any major fights?"

"Not that I can recall...wait yes. One time we did have a big fight. We ended up in a wrestling match over it." Hunter explains.

"What was it over?"

"Hunter insisted on having the window seat on the plane even though it was my turn. I wouldn't let him." Shawn cuts in.

"We didn't talk to each other for like two days. It was some hard times." Hunter says, trying not to remember that horrific event.

"I really am sorry about that day Hunter, I was tired."

"It's okay man. It was years ago."

"But we missed out on two days, who knows what could have pulled off in two days."

"Shawn we made up for it, remember we stole Christian's ass cream and put it in the Divas locker room saying it was for their face?"

"Oh yeah. Vince fined us ten thousand dollars."

"It was worth every cent though."

"Moving on then. We don't have a lot of time left. Hunter, do you have anything personal against any of the men I mentioned?"

"No, not really."

"Then why did you leave them stranded when their van broke down?"

"DX gives rides to no one." Shawn says firmly.

"DX is over." Tim says for the second time that night.

"On screen it's over. Off screen it isn't." Hunter tells him.

"Hunter, your thirty eight years old. Shouldn't you be acting like it?"

"Hey Timmy, you don't get the kind of success I have by being childish."

"You make jokes about penis's all the time." Tim points out after reading what Vince wrote on him.

"And yours is obviously small. Let's go Shawn, we might still be able to catch a glimpse of Steph before she leaves." The two men leave, without so much as saying goodbye to their friend Timmy.

"Maybe Randy Orton will be easier to deal with." Tim says to himself, ready to search for some Tylenol to get rid of his headache.


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, a Normal One?

**A/N- Again, I thank you all for the reviews. This chapter was hard to write. It's hard to make Randy a funny character. I'm glad I got him out of the way. Not my favorite chapter though. Let me know what you think. **

"I don't hate them. I don't like them. I tolerate them." Randy tells Tim.

"Mr. Jericho insisted you drove around aimlessly until the van ran out of gas." Tim notes.

"For crying out loud, it's Jericho. He also claimed he saved WCW, WWF, and now WWE from going out of business."

"WCW did go out of business though."

"My point exactly Tim."

"It's Dr. Williams please. What about the others, do you have anything against them?"

"Besides the fact Hunter turned on me in Evolution, Cena tried to steal my girl, Chris insults me everyday, and Shawn is always doing stuff to my gear, no."

"I noticed you didn't say anything about Cody."

"There's nothing to say about Cody, other than the fact that he is gay."

"Do you have proof he is gay?"

"Sure, it's called looking at him." Randy tells him, already sick of being here. He wasn't the one that caused the trouble, he was just unfortunate enough to be there when those events took place.

"Do you ever feel like you have to live up to your father's name?"

"No, I'm ten times better than he ever was."

"I see. It says here you travel with John Cena?"

"Yes Tim. I travel with John Cena. So what?"

"You said he tried to steal your girl."

"Sure, five years ago. I'm over it. I have nothing against him or anyone else. I don't belong here."

"No one believes they belong here, that's a sign that you belong here."

"This is just another one of Vince's power trips. This is all a joke, he must be paying you real good to waste your time with us."

"Why is this a waste?"

"Tim, none of us hate each other. John and I room together, Shawn and Hunter room together, Cody usually is around one of us, and Chris thinks he is the greatest thing walking, he has always been like that. We learn to tolerate it. So we argue all the time. Big deal, who doesn't argue?"

"You guys frame each other for things they didn't do, let each other stranded, and insult each other. That is not a friendship."

"Okay, so it's a messed up friendship."

"There is hatred going on, and Mr. McMahon wants to know why, then have it stopped."

"It's Booker T and Batista who get into fights, I don't see them needing a counselor."

"Booker isn't here anymore because of the fights, we are trying to prevent it from happening to you six."

"Then focus on them, not me."

"Randy, why don't we talk about your championship?" Tim suggests.

"What about it? It's mine, I'm defending it, and I'm not losing it for a long time."

"Okay fine. I'm going to name the guys and you say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"John Cena?"

"No Way Out"

"Shawn Michaels?"

"Survivor Series."

"Chris Jericho?"

"Armageddon."

"Hunter Helmsley?"

"WrestleMania."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Gay."

"What's with the mention of wrestling pay-per-views?"

"That's where I successfully defended my title against each man."

"I don't understand, you guys are all top stars on Raw, yet, Cody who is a rookie, is riding with you guys, and going out with you. None of the other rookies or undercarders are with you." Tim points out.

"Yeah, we don't really know why. It just worked out that way."

"Your a very serious guy Randy. My past two visitors ignored me or made jokes."

"If I do this right, I have a better chance of keeping my title longer."

"That belt means a lot to you doesn't it?" Tim speculates. So far, this was going smoothly. He hoped the rest went this well.

"Pretty much everything I ever worked for." Before Tim could comment, the timer on the desk went off, signaling Randy's time was up.

"Thank god. That was a waste of an hour I'll never get back." Randy says, standing up and leaving.

"Rude, but we're making progress. Next up, Shawn Michaels." Tim says to himself, looking at the paper in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Kevin could do better

**A/N- And we are half way through the story! Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them all. I'm sorry for the lack of humor in the last chapter, but it is hard to write Randy Orton as funny. This one is much better! Let me know if you like it. **

"Same deal goes for Shawn that you made for me, I stay, he cooperates."

"Yeah Timmy, I'll cooperate." Shawn agrees.

"Guys listen, I made an exception one time and it didn't work out well. I'm going to have to ask you to leave Hunter." Tim says. He had really hoped Shawn would come alone without Hunter. His session with Randy Orton went fairly well, and he was hoping this one would also.

"No Timmy. Hunter stays, or I leave."

"It's Dr. Williams please, and if I agree to let Hunter stay, do you promise to answer all my questions?"

"Sure thing Tim. Let's get this started."

"Good. Let's start with how old you are."

"Thirty six."

"Shawn?" Tim says, knowing the man is older than that.

"If Shawn says he is thirty six, then he is." Hunter butts in.

"It would be best if Mr. Michaels gave me his real age, it helps me to understand things better." Tim explains.

"Fine. I'm thirty nine."

"It says here you are forty two."

"I might be." Shawn admits.

"It seems you have an issue with your age. Is that why you make immature jokes and pranks."

"No, I do that because Hunter thinks of some good ones."

"He's right. Remember that time we locked Vince in a room and ran the show for the night?"

"How could I forget. Every title switched hands that night."

"Vinny wasn't happy though." Hunter remembers.

"I know. He fined us again and threatened to release us of our contracts."

"If he would have, Steph would have hired us back."

"True Hunter, true."

"If you guys are done now, I would like to move onto the problem your here for Shawn."

"And that is...?"

"Why you don't get along with the other men." Tim tells him.

"I get along with Hunter." Shawn points out.

"What about the other four?"

"Cody loves being around me. But I think it's because he's gay." Tims just rolls his eyes. Everyone he has talked to has said Cody was gay. He hoped Cody cleared this all up when it was his turn.

"Alright, let's try this. I'll say a name and you say what comes to mind."

"Randy Orton?"

"Man w-h-o-r-e." Shawn spells out, not wanting to say it.

"John Cena?"

"Word life yo."

"Chris Jericho?"

"Sarcastic, conceited."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Gay."

"Hunter Helmsley?"

"Rightful champ."

"Good job. Moving on now. Is there a reason why you always target Cody Rhodes?"

"He falls for everything. Plus he never gets angry or tries to get back at us." Shawn explains.

"Shawn I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Hunter cuts in.

"I am hungry. We skipped breakfast. I could go for a cheeseburger."

"Want to go to catering and get some then?"

"Shawn you have to finish your session first."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. It won't be much longer." Tim promises.

"Timmy, I do what I want, when I want."

"Ha Shawn, you sounded like Scott Hall."

"I know, I've been working on that impression for a while now." Shawn tells him.

"I can tell. It was really good."

"Thanks. It took me awhile to get my voice that deep."

"Big Kev would love it. We should call him so you can show him." Hunter says taking out his cell phone.

"Now is not the time for that Shawn. We are getting off track." Tim interrupts.

"I forget the last number of his cell number." Hunter says already dialing.

"I think it's four." Shawn tells him. Hunter finishes dialing and puts in on speaker phone.

"_Hello?" Kevin answers in his natural deep voice. _

"I do what I want, when I want, right Kev?"

"_Scott?_"

"It worked, he fell for it." Hunter announces.

"Its Hunter and Shawn." Shawn says.

"_You sound a lot like Scott." Kevin says, glad to hear from his two long time friends. _

"Yeah I know. I've been working on that impression for a while."

"_It was good. So what are you two up to?"_

"We are seeing a counselor." Hunter tells him.

"_For what?"_

"Vince ordered six of us to see one, he doesn't think we get along well enough." Shawn explains.

"Please, hang up. We are running out of time." Tim asks.

"_Who was that?" Kev asks, not recognizing the voice. _

"Timmy. He's our counselor." Shawn tells him.

"_Is he a real counselor, or just an actor Vince hired again?" _

"He claims he is real. He has a certificate from Brown."

"We are down to fifteen minutes, please hang up now." Tim begs, being ignored.

"_Who else has to see him?"_

"Jericho, Cena, Orton,and Rhodes?"

"_Jericho should be in a mental institution. I heard Cody Rhodes was gay?" Kevin tells them, hearing it around the locker room at TNA._

"He's still in the closet. In due time though." Hunter says.

"You need to come up and visit. We haven't seen you in forever." Shawn says.

"Hey wait. Kevin, don't you play a counselor on TNA?" Hunter asks.

"_I did a while back."_

"Why don't you come up and be our counselor then? Your way better than Timmy." Hunter says.

"_I'm coming up next week. We'll work something out. Right now I have to go though. Behave yourself boys." Kevin says. The other two saying goodbye and hanging up. _

"Can we please move on now?"

"We don't need you Timmy. Big Kev's coming up, and he played a counselor on TNA, so he can take over for you."

"I'm a real counselor though, not an actor. Plus Mr. McMahon hired me to do this job."

"Sorry Timmy. We're leaving." Shawn says.

"You can't, you still have..." They were already out the door before he could finish.

"Two left. Let's hope this works out. John Cena seems like a reasonable guy." Tim says to himself, hoping he can keep his sanity long enough to see John Cena and Cody Rhodes. He wasn't looking forward to them being in here all once though, so he wasn't going to think about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Thank god, one to go Tim

**A/N- One more to go after this, plus the one where their all together. I'm glad you all like this. I haven't seen the idea done before and decided it would be fun to write. This chapter turned out better than I expected. Let me know what you think. **

"Hi John. I'm Dr. Williams." Tim introduces himself as John sits down.

"Really? I heard your name was Timmy or Jim."

"My name is Tim, but call me Dr. Williams." Tim tells him.

"Sure thing Tim. So do you want me to start telling you my problems dating back since I was a child?"

"Well no..."

"I knew I was different when I was nine. I was wearing baggy clothes and hats while the other kids had on formal wear for school."

"John I don't think..."

"I used to get picked on all the time. They used to call me black boy. If they would have just looked at my skin they would have seen I was white." John tells him, reliving his horrible childhood memories.

"I'm to hear that, but let's talk about..."

"I started body building when I was sixteen, hoping girls would be attracted to me. I had big ears, but I didn't believe I was that bad looking. Apparently I was wrong."

"John. Let's talk about working for the WWE."

"I guess when you live in Massachusetts , it isn't proper to say yo, or dem. I couldn't help it though. It just all came natural."

"Do you have any problems with..."

"It only got worse at school when I started rapping. I would get insults everyday. People didn't want to talk to me because I didn't act as I was supposed to."

"How did you get into wresting John?"

"I mean, it wasn't my fault. I was born different. God wanted me to rap, so he gave me talent. That was no reason for those snotty bastards to make my high school years a living hell."

"Let's talk about recent events."

"I realized I loved wrestling, and went to OVW. I thought maybe things would change. They didn't. Randy was the only one who would talk to me. Then I tried to steal his girlfriend, but he forgave me."

"You seem to be doing better now."

"It got even worse when I was moved up to the main roster. I became a big catch and was really over with the fans. I would rap and they would love it. The boys in the back didn't though. They were mad that I was a rookie who was more popular than they were."

"I begged management to move me to Raw. They did, and for awhile everything was fine. Until I became champion for a year. They didn't like that so much." John continued.

"When I tore my muscle in my arm. The first thing I heard when I went to the back was "good, maybe we might have a new champion." and one guy answered saying, "I doubt it, he'll keep the belt through injury thinking he is the best." That hurt a lot." John finished, brushing away his tears.

"I returned at the Royal Rumble, and won. The insults started again. "That should've been Triple H, Triple H deserved that. Give someone else a chance." I tried to ignore them. It got so bad though, that I intentionally lost to Randy at No Way Out. I was sick of hearing people complain." John continued, not giving Tim a chance to talk.

"It got better after I lost at WreslteMania. I volunteered to be the one who got pinned. It has been a few weeks since I heard the insults. They are going to start again though, since I'm in the match at Backlash."

"John. We can talk about all that another time. Let's talk about the other men."

"All I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I was. People are jealous though. I worked hard for my spot in this company, and the fans love me. Sure they are mostly children and women, but I still sell more merchandise than some of these guys put together."

"I started getting threats from women when it surfaced on the internet that I was engaged. I'm not even allowed to have a personal life. I'm thinking of retiring from the wrestling business."

"Everyone forgot my birthday. They remembered Randy's and threw him a party, but they all forgot about mine."

"John, stop whining. What are your thoughts on Chris Jericho?" Tim asks, wanting to get this over with.

"People hated me when I got him fired. He should have kicked out of the pin but he didn't, I was just doing my job."

"What about Shawn Michaels?"

"People told me I should have left him win at Wrestlemania last year. I was criticized for weeks for winning."

"Hunter Helmsley?"

"Same thing with Shawn. I should have left him win. He is a veteran. I'm not."

"Randy Orton?"

"They said I took it to personal when he kicked my father in the head. Randy's my friend but he'll do anything for that title."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Gay." Tim expected that answer, so it came as no surprise.

"Do you feel like you guys argue to much with each other?"

" It's them who argues with me Tim. They all hate me for no reason at all." John says as the timer on the desk goes off. John gets himself together before walking out the door.

"John Cena, I wouldn't have taken him for a whiner. One left, Cody Rhodes." Tim sighs to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Unannounced Guest

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I liked the constructive criticism from a few of you. I have horrible grammar and have been trying to work and get better at it. This chapter was another one that was challenging. Like Randy, I don't see Cody as a humorous guy. BUT, this is way better than the Randy Orton chapter. I figured a way to add in something else. There is one chapter left after this one...possible two. I was thinking of adding a follow up Raw to see if these counseling sessions worked! Let me know what you think. **

"Hello Cody. I'm Dr. Williams." Tim says, sticking his hand out for Cody to shake.

"Hi Dr. Williams." Tim almost fell over in shock. Not only did Cody say hello, but he also called him doctor, unlike the other five.

"Have a seat and we can get started. You haven't been around here for long have you?" Tim asks, getting right to the questions before Cody gets him off track like the others had.

"It will be a year in June." Cody tells him quietly. Tim was hardly believing this. It has been three minutes and Cody is still cooperating.

"Tell me what it was like when they brought you up to the main roster."

"It was fine at first. My father, Dusty was with me, so no one really bothered me. When dad left, I seemed to have been recruited to that other group."

"How did that start?" Tim asks, finally feeling like he was a professional.

"One night I went out after a show and they were all there too. I got arrested and danced with a guy that night." Cody explains, visibly cringing at the thought of that night.

"Do you talk to any other wrestlers besides those five?"

"Harry Smith, but only when none of the others are around, they don't seem to like him."

"I see. Do you have any problems with the five other men I had to see?"

"No. Once you get past their immaturity, whining, and Jericho all together, they aren't that bad." Cody tell him. About that time, Cody's cell phone began to vibrate in his pants.

"Would it be okay if I see who it is?" Cody asks. Tim let him considering he has gotten further with Cody in ten minutes than he has with the other five combined. Tim watched as Cody reads the message, or more like messages that are being sent to his phone, then rolling his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Tim asks. Cody just hands him the phone so he can see for himself. There was six messages.

"_Assclown."_

"_Your a monkey."_

"_Suck it."_

"_Come buy me a beer!"_

"_Assclown."_

"_Jerk-off." _

"Who are these from? Is there someone who hates you?" Tim asks, wondering why someone would send these messages.

"No, they are from Chris and Hunter."

"I see." Was all Tim said, jotting down notes on the paper in front of him.

"Dr. Williams, did the other guys saying anything about me?" Cody asks hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Cody, that is confidential."

"Oh, I understand."

"Cody, I can tell you that for a rookie, they seem to like you. Even Jericho." Tim tells him, knowing that is what the young man wanted to know.

"Then why did we have to do this? The whole point was because Vince didn't think we got along."

"From what I have seen, it seems to be a clash of characters. Randy is the serious one, John is the complainer, Hunter and Shawn are the pranksters, and Chris is the...Chris is...well Chris is different." Before Tim could continue, there was loud knocking on the door.

"I know your in there Junior, your seeing Jimmy right now. Let me in." Chris yells from the other side of the door.

"We are in session Mr. Jericho. Cody will be available in about forty five minutes." Tim tells him.

"Cody is available now since you aren't talking to him, your talking to me." Chris yells, although he didn't have to. Maybe he was naturally obnoxious.

"Is there something you need Chris?" Cody asks, knowing he will stand there until the door is opened or Cody acknowledges him.

"Yeah, I want to come in. Shawn and Hunter got to sit in on each others session, I want in on yours Cody."

"There is no need for that Chris. Everything is fine." Cody assures him.

"If you let me in, I'll find you a nice young man tonight." Chris coaxes.

"For the last time Chris, I'm not gay." Cody yells, trying not to lose his temper.

"Jimmy convinced me you were." Cody abruptly turns to look at Tim.

"Cody, I did not. They all said you were gay, and I told them we would talk about it when your turn was up." Tim explains. Since it was Jericho who said it, Cody believed Tim.

"C'mon Cody, let me in. Please!" Chris begs, obviously having nothing better to do before Raw starts.

"Dr. Williams, it is in both our best interests to just let him in, because he will stay out there and bitch until I come out." Cody assures him. Regretfully, Tim agrees to let Chris in.

"About time Jim. I don't have all night, I have some ass to kick tonight." Chris said as the door opened. He brushed past Tim and sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"Your going to have to be quiet Chris while I finish Cody's session." Tim tells him.

"Don't worry Jim, you won't even know I'm here." Chris tells him.

"His name is Tim." Cody whispers.

"What? Since when?"

"Since 1964." Tim answers.

"Jimmy, why didn't you tell me your name was Tim?"

"I did."

"No you didn't. I never mess names up."

"Chris, you called me Jody for a month after you returned." Cody reminds him.

"No I didn't."

"You still call Lillian Jillian." Cody continues.

"Hey Junior. This session is for you, not me. Turn around and pay attention to Jimmy." Chris orders.

"Cody, I'm going to name off the guys, and you say what comes to mind." Tim tells him. This really was a great way of telling how Cody views the other men.

"John Cena."

"He's uh...he's nice."

"Randy Orton."

"Randy is...he is nice too."

"Shawn Michaels?"

"He uh...he loves his kids."

"Hunter Helmsley?"

"Vince's son-in-law."

"Chris Jericho?"

"Watch what you say assclown." Chris warns.

"Chris is...my best friend on Raw." Cody says hesitantly.

"What the hell do you mean on Raw, I should be your best friend in the world."

"I'm still close with my friends from High School." Cody tells him.

"Forget about them. They aren't as good as me. Look at my credentials compared to theirs."

"Chris, that has..." Cody was cut off.

"1. First undisputed Champion. 2. King of the world. 3. Record setting seven time Intercontinental Champ." Chris goes on, listing why he is better than Chris's other friends.

"Your right Chris, your right. I'm sorry." Cody says, anxious to shut him up.

"Mr. Jericho, you said you weren't going to interfere while here." Tim cuts in.

"I'm not interfering Jim. Go on, continue, your wasting valuable time." Tim's cell started ringing as soon as the sentenced was out of Chris's mouth.

"Excuse me for a minute." Tim says, reaching across the desk for his phone, Chris beat him to it.

"No no no. That can wait until Cody's hours is up."

"Chris, that could be someone important."

"Who could be more important than Cody, besides me?"

"That is not what I meant. Please give me my phone."

"No. You said no distractions."

"No distraction is bigger than you." Tim retaliates.

"Stop. Chris, put down the phone, Dr. Williams, finish my session so I can go find a real therapist. Dealing with you people is driving me towards one." Cody says, tired of this.

"Good going Jim, you got Cody mad."

"We have ten minutes left, can I please leave? I have to get ready for tonight." Cody asks.

"Are they letting you have a match on Heat again?" Chris half asks, half mocks.

"No, for your information, I'm telling Becky I love her tonight. I have to make sure she is sitting in the right spot for tonight." Cody tells Chris, while Tim talks on his phone. What a professional.

"Oh Becky. I haven't seen her around in awhile. I forgot you two were together." Chris says.

"That's because you have been trying to prove I am gay."

"There's no proving that. Facts are facts."

"Chris, you just said you knew I was in a relationship, with a GIRL."

"So...?" Chris says, not getting the point.

"So I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend, and I love her." Cody says frustrated.

"Okay Junior." Chris says, doubt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Cody. I'm done now, let's continue." Tim says, finishing up his conversation.

"Actually Jim, Cody's time is up. Besides, he has a big night ahead of him." Chris tells Tim.

"We still have ten minutes left." Tim says, looking at Cody.

"It's fine. Continue Dr. Williams." Cody says, ignoring the deathly stares Chris is shooting at him.

"Very well then. Do any of the workers here give you any problems?"

"None besides JBL." Cody says. He tries to avoid all contact with Bradshaw if possible.

"Want me to kick his ass for you Cody?" Chris speaks up...again.

"No Chris, you have done enough." Chris's idea of helping, only makes the situation worse.

"Suit yourself then. I guess you can take him on yourself." Chris mutters.

"Chris, it's not that. I just want him to leave me alone." Cody explains.

"Fine."

"I promise that if I need anyone to kick his ass, you'll be the first person I come to." Cody promises.

"Obviously. No one else could do it as good as me."

"Exactly. I'll to you what, I'll buy you a drink tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow and not tonight assclown?"

"If all goes as planned, I'll be preoccupied with Becky tonight, all night." Cody says, a smile appearing on his face.

"Fine, but you'll buy me two drinks tomorrow then." Chris says. Tim put Cody's file away, not even willing to try and get Jericho to shut up. This was a lost cause. Tim was glad he got the six sessions out of the way, but now he had to look forward to all six together. He wasn't sure he had the patience and nerves left to do that.


	8. Chapter 8: You made it Tim

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them all. I made two errors in the last chapter:**

**Cody debuted in July, not June.**

**Chris is a record setting eight time IC champ, not seven. **

**Originally this was going to be the last chapter, but I'm debating on whether to do one more after this, to see if the 'counseling' worked, and how our good friend Tim/Jim is doing. Let me know if you think I should or not. If not, this is the last chapter. I'm also sorry for the wait, my internet has been out for a few days. **

"Jimmy, tell him I come in first." Chris yells, stuck in the doorway with Hunter. They both tried to go through at the same time, but were wider than the doorway.

"Chris, show initiative and let Hunter in first." Tim says, hoping this next hour flies by.

"How long have we known each other Jimmy?" Chris asks, stopping his struggling for a moment.

"Two days."

"In those two days, have I ever taken initiative?"

"No, but you could always start now." Tim suggests.

"Or I could do this." Chris says, biting Hunter's arm, causing him to jump back in momentarily pain.

"You little asshole." Hunter mumbles rubbing his arm, watching as Chris triumphantly walks into the room and sits down on the chair directly in front of Tim. Randy walks in next, followed by John. Each go to sit on the opposite side of Chris.

"Hold Junior. This seat is for Cody." Chris says to Randy.

"There's three other seats in the room." Randy points out.

"I'm Cody's best friend, without me he has no one, he has to sit by me, so hit the bricks." As Chris continues to argue, Hunter and Shawn take two empty seats near the wall.

"Chris, it's fine. I can seat over here." Cody tells him.

"I don't think so. Move it Orton, or I'll move you." Chris threatens. Deciding to save himself an argument, Randy moves a whole two chairs down.

"Now that we're all settled, lets begin." Tim says.

"Hey Tim, how long is this going to take?" Shawn asks.

"There is no time limit on mending a friendship." Tim answers.

"Oh, so you mean we'll be here all day."

"Well no, this should only take an hour, two tops." Tim explains, refusing to spend all day with this bunch.

"You better get started Jimmy, we don't have all day." Chris says.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do. I'm going to talk to one of you about someone else." Tim says, getting confused looks from the six men.

"Okay, we'll start with you Randy. I want you to solve your differences right now with Hunter." Tim says.

"Fine. Why did you turn on me in Evolution?" Randy asks, turning in his seat to face Hunter.

"I didn't need you anymore." Hunter tells him.

"That was no reason to turn on me man, you were like a brother to me." Randy says. It has been three years, and he still didn't know why he was targeted in Evolution.

"C'mon man, you were young, you were talented. You no longer had a need for us. We did you a favor." Hunter explains. Randy sat back in his seat, he never thought of it like that.

"Good, good. This is real good. Let's move on. Chris, your up. We'll start with Cody." Tim says, anxious to move on before something distracts the easily distracted wrestlers.

"Cody, I understand I'm better than you, in all aspects of life. I know you being gay holds you back in the ring, but as your best friend, I want you to know I'm always here for you." Chris says sincerely. Cody was silently cursing himself for ever telling Chris he was his best friend.

"Thanks Chris." Cody says dryly. Before they came to see Dr. Williams, Cody told Chris all about his night...and morning...and shower with Becky, but it seems Chris forgot and still thinks he is gay.

"Okay then. Chris, let's try Shawn." Tim urges. It seemed like the majority of the problems were centered around Chris.

"Shawn, I know I beat you countless times before, and will in the future. But honestly, that was no reason to kick me in the teeth Monday."

"Chris, you were running your mouth...again, about something that didn't concern you." Shawn says. He liked Chris, he really did, but the man didn't know when to shut up.

"Good, good. Chris we'll continue with you right now. How about Randy." Tim continues.

"Hey Jimmy, I don't see why I'm doing this. The problem isn't caused by me." Chris tells him.

"Yeah right Chris, you start everything." Randy speaks up.

"He's right Chris, you are the one who usually gets us in trouble." John adds.

"Cody, as your best friend, you better defend me." Chris says to the young man beside him. He didn't like being targeted by the other men.

"Nope, I'm staying out of it." Cody tells him. Tim could see the anger building up inside Jericho, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Time to move on. Hunter, say your driving one day and you see one of these men in danger, what would you do?" Tim asks.

"Depends on who it was in danger." Hunter answers.

"Okay, lets say it was John, and he was getting robbed."

"John's a wrestler, I doubt anyone would walk up to him on the street and try and rob him." Hunter says.

"Just say they do, and you happen to drive by and see it. What do you do?"

"Exactly how did the robber approach John without him knowing it?" Hunter asks.

"I don't know, he came up behind him and held him at gunpoint, then what would you do?" Tim asks, trying his best to keep his patience.

"Well John never travels alone, so there would be someone else there to help him."

"What if he was alone Hunter?"

"Well what kind of gun is it?" Hunter asks.

"Forget it. He'd be dead by now. New scenario Hunter. You see Randy working on a wrestling move, and continuously messing it up. Would you help him out?"

"Randy really wouldn't need help with a move, he's pretty good on his own." Hunter tells Tim, getting a smile from Randy.

"What if he was trying to learn a new one?" Tim tries again.

"Experienced wrestlers really don't learn new moves this late in their careers." Hunter explains.

"For God's sake Hunter, it's a hypothetic question." Tim yells throwing his pen down.

"Hey Jimmy, you better calm down." Chris says.

"MY NAME IS TIM." Tim yells at Chris.

"Damn, sorry. I didn't know Jim." Chris apologizes.

"You know what, we are just going to move on. Shawn, if Chris had no where to stay, would you let him share a hotel room with you?"

"Why wouldn't Chris have a room to stay in?"

"He forgot to book it." Tim says.

"Impossible. The company has our hotels booked weeks in advance." Shawn tells Tim.

"Say they forgot to book Chris a room, would you let him stay with you?"

"No Jim, I would stay with Cody, my best friend." Chris cuts in.

"What if Cody's girlfriend, Becky was staying with him?" Tim asks, the question directed towards Shawn.

"It wouldn't matter Jimmy. As Cody's best friend, he would make Becky sleep on the floor and give me the bed." Chris answers.

"Okay, new rule. Don't talk unless I tell you to." Tim tells them.

"Your the boss Tim." John salutes.

"Thank you John. Now, Cody, do you have anything you want to tell the others?"

"Yes. Guys, I'm not gay." Cody says, getting laughs from the others.

"Hey, if my best friend says he isn't gay then he isn't, even if we know he is." Chris says on behalf of Cody.

"Chris, your the one who got the 'Cody is gay' chants going at the last house show." Randy reminds him.

"I did no such thing." Chris denies, looking guilty as ever.

"Cody, is there anything else you want to say?" Tim asks, giving Cody a chance to get things off his chest, plus he was the only who took this serious.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't get me drunk every night."

"It's not like we force the alcohol down your throat...well there was that one time, but only once." Hunter says.

"Cody, by getting you drunk, we are only helping you. We know how shy you are, and by being shy, your never going to meet a guy that way. Alcohol loosens you up." Randy tells him.

"I don't understand why you all think I'm gay. I have a girlfriend." Cody vents, not knowing how to prove he is straight.

"Is she really a women though, people can hide it real well these days." Chris says.

"You guys have met Becky a thousand times. One day I'm going to marry HER, and have kids with HER, and grow old with HER." Cody tells them.

"Adoption agencies are beginning to let more and more gay couples to adopt children." Chris says, the others nodding their head in agreement. Tim's rule about not talking was obviously long forgotten.

"Forget it. Dr. Williams, move on please." Cody says frustrated.

"Gladly. John, you haven't said much. Anything you want to say?"

"No, I'm good."

"You sure, nothing you want to say to the others?"

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Steph's hair today?" Hunter asks before John could answer.

"No, she isn't here. Shane said she was sick." Randy answers.

"That means it worked Hunter, I bet she looks good with orange hair." Shawn says laughing.

"My best friend Cody would look good with orange hair." Chris says.

"Stop calling me your best friend in every sentence." Cody tells Chris.

"No." Cody just shakes his head, but says nothing.

"One last exercise before I let you go, and never, ever, see you again. You know what, never mind. We are done here." Tim says, deciding he couldn't put up with their arguing any longer. It was obvious they were friends, and he would be sure to Mr. McMahon that. Tim picked up his files, and jacket, and left the room before anyone could say anything.

"By Jimmy."


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. This is the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a big English project, "Living Museum", that concluded today. It took away a lot of my time. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like the installment of this story. **

_**Why Can't We Be Friends**_

"If I ever see you two in my office again, you both will be suspended for a month, without pay." Vince warns his two employees. Randy and Hunter smile sheepishly and nod their heads to save Vince from another rant. Ever since their meeting with Tim, they have been getting along great, even better then before the whole Evolution thing went down.

"Do you two understand me? Son-in-law, or son of one of my good friends, you both will be in trouble. I never want to hear or see anything about that ever again. You are two grown adults." Vince continues.

"Vince, calm down. We'll behave. You already gave us that talk ten minutes ago, honest." Hunter says, trying to hold in his laughter at the whole situation.

"I run a serious company here, and I will not tolerate childish behavior from you, or anyone else." Vince tells them, as if they didn't hear him the first three times.

"Vince, we promise to never sit in the front row and spit spitballs at the people walking to the ring." Randy promises. Hunter and him were bored and decided to watch the ring crew set up, they soon got bored doing that, so spitting spitballs seemed like the thing to do at the time, until someone complained to Vince. Seriously, it wasn't like they tried to kill anyone...although Tony, the cameraman did trip from being distracted.

"Good, and since when did you two begin talking again?" Vince asks. It has been a long time since he has seem them getting along.

"Since our meetings with Tim." Randy answers, watching a proud smile appear on Vince's face.

"I see another one of my ideas has worked." Vince says smugly.

"Yeah, and there goes Cody running naked with John behind him with a water gun." Hunter informs Vince, who turns around to witness the scene before him.

"MR. CENA, AND MR. RHODES. MY OFFICE NOW, AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES." Vince yells, his face turning that red color again, the shade when he is angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the hell were you two doing?" Vince demands to know, as Cody and John sit in front of him, fully clothed.

"We were bored and had nothing to do." John says.

"Why the hell were you naked Cody?"

"I was getting ready to get in the shower and John came running after me with a water gun." Cody explains.

"Public nudity will not be tolerated in my company. I run a business, not a playground." Vince tells the two men.

"Mr. McMahon, sir. I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Cody says, intimidated by his boss.

"Since when do you two hang out together anyway?" Vince asks, never seeing the two with each other before.

"Timmy fixed our problem, Cody is one of my best friends now." John says, and like Randy, he watches a triumphant smile display across Vince's face.

"I'm glad to see my money went to good use. My ideas do seem to always work." Vince gloats, momentarily forgetting his lecture to the two men in front of him.

"You always seem to have brilliant ideas Vince, that's why your so successful." John adds.

"Stop kissing ass, your not out of trouble yet. I don't want to see either of you in here again, this is fair warning." Vince warns.

"I promise, you will never have to deal with me again. Please don't fire me." Cody begs.

"Take it like a man Cody, your a man and your not gay. For Gods sake, your a wrestler." Vince says standing up and leading the two men outside to the corridor.

"You two go get ready, and stay out of trouble."

"Sure Vince, but uh...Shawn and Chris just walked by with two cans of spray paint." John informs Vince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHAWN, CHRIS, STOP WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" Vince yells, walking away from John and Cody, and following the path the other two men took.

"YOU TWO OVER GROWN CHILDREN PUT DOWN THE PAINT RIGHT NOW." Vince continues to yell while marching down the hallway. He heard snickering from around the corner, and slowly walked in that direction, not knowing what he was going to find on the other side, but knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"Do you think he will know?" Vince heard Chris ask.

"Of course not, we can always blame Cody if he does." Shawn answers.

"Yeah your right Shawn." Vince had enough and walked around the corner.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING. WE ARE RENTING THIS BUILDING." Vince yells at the two men, who jump at his unexpected presence.

"Vince...we caught Cody doing this and stopped him." Chris was quick to say.

"Why would Cody spray paint HBK, King of the World, and Y2J on the wall?" Vince asks skeptically.

"He looks up to us." Shawn tells him.

"Cody was just in my office." Vince says, turning the tables around.

"Actually Vince, we didn't want to tell you this, but Jimmy said we should express ourselves using art." Chris explains.

"Who's Jimmy?" Vince asks.

"He means Tim." Shawn says.

"Is Tim also the reason you two are now friends?"

"Well yes. I might still be better then Shawn, but Jimmy convinced me to get over it." Chris tells Vince.

"That's good I suppose. But right now, I want you two to clean this all up, and I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN." Vince says, yelling the last part.

"Vince, we are going to clean this up right now. Don't worry about a thing." Chris assures Vince.

"It better be." Vince threatens and walks away, mumbling about looking for new wrestlers on the independent scene.

"I guess we should clean this up." Shawn suggests, looking at the writing in front of him. He and Chris thought the wall looked plain, and decided to brighten it up a little, who knew it was a big deal?

"If by clean it up you mean get Cody to do it, then yes, we should."

"That's exactly what I mean. Let's go find him." Shawn says, and the two set off to find the young rookie and make him do their dirty work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I TOLD ALL SIX OF YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY OF YOU AGAIN." Vince yells at the men in front of him. His face was contorted with anger, and that vain in his forehead was throbbing, it was safe to say he was mad.

"We were..." Randy starts.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING, THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING, OR MEANT TO DO, I AM SICK OF ALL OF YOU." Vince continues yelling, not at all happy with the men in front of him.

"But all we were doing was..." John starts.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, THAT'S WHY YOUR HERE. I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS I AM GOING TO RELEASE YOU ALL OF YOUR CONTRACTS."

"Hey Vinny, you better calm down before you have a heart attack. It's not good for a man your age to yell like that, plus you aren't in as good as shape as me" Chris tells him.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO NEED TO BE IN SHAPE WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU. THIS IS NOT A DAYCARE CENTER. YOU ARE PROFESSIONAL WRESTLERS, THE KEYWORD THERE WAS PROFESSIONAL." Vince continues, ignoring Chris's warning about yelling.

"Honestly, Vince, we're sorry." Shawn was able to add in quickly.

"I asked you to clean up the wall you painted, what do you and Chris do? YOU GO AND PAINT FOUR OTHER WALLS."

"I asked you two to stop the water fights, what happens? YOU FLOOD THE CATERING ROOM!" Vince tells at Cody and John.

"I ask you two not to disrupt the ringside crew, what do you do? BREAK THREE CAMERAS, FRACTURE A CREW GUY'S LEG, AND TRIP ANOTHER GUY WHO IS CURRENTLY GETTING STITCHES IN HIS HEAD." Vince yells at Hunter and Randy.

"Yeah, but we are really sorry." Hunter says, not meaning it at all.

"I liked it better when you all hated each other. What the hell happened to all that?" Vince asks, more calmly now.

"Our sessions with Timmy worked I guess. He is really good." John says.

"No, what is Timmy's last name. I forget where I hired him from."

"It's Williams, Mr. McMahon." Cody answers. He was really hoping he didn't get suspended, Becky would be pissed at him. He hasn't been wrestling for a year yet, and already has a suspension? That wouldn't sit well with Becky, and he was afraid she would leave him. He wasn't sure he could handle that, Becky was his whole world.

"Dr Williams is getting sued." Vince informs them all.

"Why are you suing Jimmy?" Chris asks.

"Mental distress. He got you all to be friends, and its driving me nuts."

"That is what you hired him to do." Hunter says.

"I didn't hire him to make you all maniacs."

"You can't sue him for doing his job." Shawn informs Vince.

"I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon dammit, I can sue whoever I want."

"Are we getting punished?" Cody asks, no longer being able to wait and see.

"Damn right your all getting punished. Your all suspended for one week." Vince tells them. Five guys break out into one song...

"Vacation's all I ever wanted, vacation got to get away." They all sing, except Cody.

"Their all top Raw stars. How can you suspend them all?" Cody asks, as the other men get to the chorus of the song.

"I have other wrestlers. We'll survive. In the mean time, maybe you six will learn a lesson and begin to act your age." Vince says. A few seconds later there is a knock on Vince's door, then Shane McMahon came running through.

"Dad, they need you in the dressing room, apparently the chairs, and most of the guy's clothing are glued to the ceiling." About that time, six heads turn to look away from Vince.

"I'm going to sue the hell out of him."


End file.
